Blood
by Smex Lemur
Summary: I know you’ll be Hokage. I always knew. You’re strong, you can do it without me. Angst, SasuNaruSasu. [CharacterDeath!]


_Just a short one shot. Angst, a lot of it xD_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

--

Blood. It was everywhere, why was it there? He shook his head, blonde locks shaking with it, in an attempt to wake up from this terrible, terrible nightmare.

He couldn't be… he wouldn't. Not now. Not after all those years.

The old hag entered the waiting room and glanced around; sitting there, alone and abandoned, was Naruto. He was completely alone, waiting for the news she was about to give him. Sakura hadn't showed up, because she was far away and neither had all of his friends- he was the only one. But that wasn't his fault and Tsunade knew it.

Not to her surprise, he was staring at his hands when she came in. He was looking at the blood on it.

"Naruto," she said, voice shaking as she spoke. He looked up, his usual bright, cheerful blue eyes turned dark and cold- dead. Naruto's spirit was finally broken. Why? Why did it have to happen to the blonde, who offered his heart, soul and body for the protection of his village and all his loved ones? Why did he have to lose another one?

"Yes?" he asked, his voice dry. His eyes seemed to have lit up somewhat, after seeing Tsunade, but when he saw the look in her eyes, they dimmed again. He had been sitting there for four hours straight, never standing up to get something to drink nor something to eat.

"He's.. asking for you," she said, sympathy in her eyes. Naruto smiled sadly, trying to look reassured, but was failing miserably.

"He won't make it, will he?" he asked, again looking at the blood on his hands. The red, thick liquid had already dried up, but he didn't want to wash it off. Tsunade shook her head, the lump in her throat too big for her to talk properly. She was angry, sad… angry and sad for him- Naruto, who had become one of her precious persons. The one who had given her hope again. Why did such things have to happen to him?

It was common for a Shinobi to lose someone precious, but he already had to endure so much pain… and now, the person whom he loved most, was dying. She felt so helpless. She wanted to say it was alright, that everything was going to work out, but it wouldn't. And Naruto wasn't a child anymore- he wouldn't fall for empty promises.

He just smiled that sad smile again. "I thought so. And he calls me the idiot," he says, trying to sound like he's joking. And maybe he was, in an ironic sort of way. "How long?"

"A couple of minutes, at least. At the most, fifteen. Hurry up, Naruto," she replied as fast as she could. Damn it all. Fuck it all. He didn't deserve this. He walked past her and briefly placed a trembling hand on her shoulder; it was all it took to make her tears come out. To be honest, she didn't care about the one who was about to die. But he was dying and it was hurting the blonde. He walked passed her, trying to ignore the sobs.

Naruto walked in the room. He saw him lying there, even paler as usual. The sheets were soaked in blood as well; it was still very fresh, fresher than the blood on his hands and clothes.

"Dobe," a voice that was usually silky, spoke from the bed after he heard Naruto enter. The blonde's eyes darkened even more as he saw him, lying there. Naruto sat down on the chair next to him and immediately grabbed his hand.

"What is it, bastard?" he asked, voice dead.

"Remember, one year ago?" The boy's eyes were closed and his lips formed a thin line. Unlike the rest of his body, his face didn't have a drop of blood on it and, besides looking paler than usual, one could say it looked normal. Naruto nodded at the question.

"When I told you that I loved you," he said. "When I took you back to Konoha, when I killed Orochimaru."

"I didn't say anything back then," the boy on the bed stated.

"You didn't have to. You never had to."

"And I never did," he continued. Naruto nodded; not once in his life, he could remember that his lover had told him his feelings. But Naruto knew- he knew that he loved him. "Even though- even though," he coughed up some blood, but it didn't stop him. Naruto clutched his hand, as if it was something that would keep him in this world. "Even though you were always the only thing that ever mattered to me," he finally said.

"You still are the only thing that matters to me," Naruto whispers softly, gently wiping a strand of black hair from the boy's face. "You'll always will be." The black-haired boy smiled.

"I'll always be with you," he continued. "I'll be waiting for you." Naruto's face turned paler as well and tears were welling up.

"I don't think you'll have to wait long," he replied. "I can't wait."

"You live, Naruto. You have dreams, to become Hokage, remember?" The boy coughs again and Naruto knew his time was almost over. Just a couple of more minutes and it was over.

"Those dreams are nothing to me now! Not when I- not when I can't share them with you. Not when you're not with me," the blonde said desperately, still clinging to the other's hand.

"I always believed you, you know," the boy continued, smiling. "I know you'll be Hokage. I always knew. You're strong, you can do it without me."

"No, no, I can't," Naruto said, desperate, sad, lonely, broken.

"Live. See it as a last request from me. I want you to fulfil your dream. Naruto," he coughs again, blood coming out of his mouth. Just another minute… "I love you." The grip on Naruto's hand weakened and his eyes slowly faded, concentrating on one point on the ceiling. Naruto broke down crying as he knew his friend and lover was gone.

"I love you too, Sasuke," he sobbed.

He stayed there, until all of his tears had dried up.


End file.
